


Vegetariana

by Flamingori



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romance, espero haber escrito bien el fandom, primera historia yuri, una idea bastante tonta, ¿nombre de la ship?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingori/pseuds/Flamingori
Summary: Harley había hecho un gran descubrimiento la pasada noche, ¿cuál sería?





	Vegetariana

**Author's Note:**

> -NOTAS: no he leído los cómics, así que habrá un muy posible OoC. Lo siento, pero estas dos siempre me han parecido dos mujeres guapísimas, no pude resistirme a escribir una cosilla de ellas. Lo único que necesité saber fue el “sí, son novias sin los celos de la monogamia” que han dicho los escritores por Twitter.
> 
> \---
> 
> -DISCLAIMER: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a los señores de DC que hayan contribuido en su creación. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi uso y disfrute personal, me conformo con manejarles a mi antojo en alguna cosilla (tan homosexual) como ésta.

La mañana estaba siendo tranquila, extrañamente tranquila teniendo en cuenta que toda una comisaría había estallado por los aires la noche anterior. Todo comenzó con una muy apurada Harley que avanzaba a toda prisa por las calles intentando no chocar con la gente que realizaba sus compras. Quizá fuera mejor caminar más despacio, pero tenía demasiada prisa por regresar cuanto antes a su apartamento, sabía quién la esperaba allí.

El incidente que la llevó a comisaría comenzó con una explosión. Harley, con sus prisas, sacudió con demasiada fuerza su bolso y de él salió una bomba de contacto, la cual estalló en mil pedazos cuando chocó contra la fachada más cercana de una tienda. A pesar de la belleza que sólo Harley, y los pirómanos más entusiastas, pueden encontrar en una llamarada de fuego, la explosión destrozó un par de escaparates. Los agentes la atraparon al identificarla como la causante de aquello, si consiguieron hacerlo fue porque Harley estaba ocupada rescatando a un par de palomas de la cornisa que amenazaba con venirse abajo. Por supuesto, el nido de pájaros le agradeció el gesto, pero la chica fue llevada a los calabozos.

La segunda explosión no la causó ella, ocurrió de madrugada con una Harley medio dormida en la celda. Sonrió cuando pudo olisquear la fragancia de tantísimas flores, y es que por entre los barrotes de hierro crecían lenguas verdes repletas de hojas y flores de colores. Los barrotes se hicieron a un lado y por el hueco que dejaron entró Poison Ivy con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Cariño, has venido a rescatarme! —Harley saltó hacia ella, envolviéndola con sus brazos y besando su mejilla.

—Me preguntaba cómo podías tardar tanto en ir a por unas galletas —le dijo pasando las manos por su cabello, quitándole varios escombros—. Descubro entonces que has destruido una tienda y que te han atrapado. Y que no has comprado las galletas, no las veo por ningún lado.

—Oh, ¿no podías soportar creerme en peligro y has venido a por mí? ¡Qué tierna eres! —de no ser por el olor a carne quemada (los agentes no habían tenido mucha suerte al huir) y las llamaradas expandiéndose por el edificio, la escena entre ambas incluso podría catalogarse como romántica—. ¡Las galletas! —Harley se apartó de un salto—. ¡Me han confiscado las galletas! ¡Son unos ladrones! ¿Y puedes creer que cuando salvaba a unas palomas me han dicho que no perdiera el tiempo con unas ratas con alas? ¡Ellos son las ratas! ¡Eran mis galletas! ¡Venía el cromo que me faltaba!

—¿Cómo estás tan segura si no habías abierto la caja?

—Esas cosas se saben, ¡mi intuición nunca falla!

—La famosa intuición de mi pequeña psicópata, por supuesto, ¿cómo he podido olvidarla?

De nuevo, la escena era digna a la mejor película, con ambas caminando de la mano y compartiendo sonrisas. Debía omitirse el edificio semi-derruido a su espalda, los gritos aterrados de los pocos supervivientes, y las sirenas de los bomberos aproximándose al lugar del desastre.

La ciudad amaneció con la terrible noticia de dos explosiones, una de ellas causando la muerte de cinco agentes de policía. A varias manzanas de distancia, Poison Ivy despertó con el olor del café revoloteando por el dormitorio. Se paseó medio desnuda por el apartamento (cumpliendo la fantasía de cualquier hombre, y en especial la de Harley, que le gustaba verla con poca ropa encima) hasta llegar a la cocina; se echó a reír viendo a Harley haciendo un castillo con los cromos que había reunido de aquellas galletas.

—Cariño, ¿sabes? He estado pensando en una cosa: un descubrimiento.

—¿Umh? —Ivy se apoyó a su lado en la mesa tras servirse una taza del café recién hecho.

—Creo que soy vegetariana.

—¿Y eso a qué viene?

—Anoche comí vegetales; mejor dicho, a una mujer hecha de vegetales —le devolvió una mirada traviesa—. Y me gustó tanto que la carne ha dejado de interesarme.

—¡Serás…!

—Vegetariana. Soy vegetariana.


End file.
